Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.325$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.325 = \dfrac{32.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.325} = 32.5\%$ $32.5$ per hundred = $32.5$ per cent = $32.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.